Vivre l'Eternité
by Elektra Black 2
Summary: Certaines personnes rêvent d'avoir une autre vie. Severus, lui, voulait juste vivre la sienne. Malheureusement, il en a été autrement. Cependant, tout n'est pas perdu. Ne dit-on pas que la mort n'est qu'un commencement? Bonus d'Accrocher l'Eternité, pour tout ceux et celles qui sont restés sur leur faim et fin ;) ;)


_**Vivre l'Eternité :**_

 **Résumé** : Certaines personnes rêvent d'avoir une autre vie. Severus, lui, voulait juste vivre la sienne. Malheureusement, il en a été autrement. Cependant, tout n'est pas perdu. Ne dit-on pas que la mort n'est qu'un nouveau commencement ?

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

 **Introduction** : Voici la suite d'Accrocher l'Eternité. J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira !

 **Rating** : K.

 **Note de l'auteure** : Je ne pensais pas vraiment faire un bonus pour mon OS Accrocher l'Eternité, sachant qu'il était déjà très long et complet. Mais je me suis rendue compte que j'étais triste de la fin de mon OS malgré tout, surtout pour Sirius et Severus. Alors j'ai décidé de faire une toute petite suite, qui j'espère vous plaira )

 **Note 2 :** Très important, dorénavant, je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil ! Comme ça pas de jalou(x/ses) ) )

* * *

 _Vivre l'Eternité:_

Cinq silhouettes fantomatiques arrivèrent dans un lieu inconnu. Petit à petit, les corps prirent formes et couleurs, ainsi que l'espace autour d'eux. Remus Lupin, James et Lily Potter, Sirius Black et Severus Snape étaient morts, il n'y avait aucun doute. Malgré tout, le dernier de la bande ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à Godric's Hollow ?! Pourtant on est décédé non ?

-Oui, on est bien mort, mais c'est ainsi ici. De l'autre côté si tu préfères. Expliqua calmement Remus.

-Vous voulez dire qu'on va passer l'Eternité ici, dans ce petit village.

-Non, en fait, tu as la possibilité d'aller à peu près où tu veux. C'est comme une deuxième planète Terre, exactement identique, à deux trois choses près, où viennent les morts, le temps que leur magie soit rappelée, pour de nouveaux sorciers. Clarifia Sirius.

-C'est-à-dire, à deux trois choses près.

-Hey bien, normalement, pas de Voldemort, pas de mort, puisque nous le sommes déjà, en revanche, tu peux être appelé n'importe quand. Enonça James.

Lily prit le bras de Severus et lui dit doucement :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas t'y faire. Il est vrai que cette situation peut te paraître étrange sur le moment, comme elle l'a été pour nous également, mais ensuite tu t'y habitues.

-Je te crois, je suis juste… surpris.

-Bien, maintenant que ceci est réglé, on pourrait rentrer non ? Demanda James.

-Oui, monsieur le râleur, tu vas pouvoir retrouver ton petit canapé. Rit Lily.

-Haha.

Sirius s'approcha de Severus afin de lui guider tandis que, devant, James mettait son bras sur l'épaule de sa femme et que Remus prenait place à sa gauche. Ils se dirigèrent tous les cinq vers une petite rue adjacente qu'ils longèrent quelques instants avant de se retrouver devant la réplique exacte de ce qu'avait été la maison des Potter avant leur mort tragique. Severus en fut intrigué, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant que Sirius lui souffledans l'oreille :

-J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Lily ouvrit le petit portillon, traversa l'allée, suiviepar Remus et James. Sirius prit la main de Severus et l'entraîna à leur suite. Le hall était grand et lumineux et desservait un salon sur la droite, un escalier au centre et la cuisine sur la gauche. On pouvait apercevoir deux portes derrière l'escalier mais elles étaient fermées. Il y avait du bruit dans le salon et Remus s'y dirigea directement. Lorsque Severus eut passé le seuil, il put voir une chevelure rose fluo dépasser d'un canapé. Il reconnut tout de suite Nymphadora, la femme du lycanthrope. Mais il y avait également un autre bruit, sûrement une autre personne qui l'accompagnait et dont il ne pouvait pas voir le visage et dont il ne reconnaissait pas la voix. Il était d'ailleurs grandement intrigué car il avait l'impression que la personne ne parlait pas correctement. Sirius, derrière lui se décala sur le côté et lui indiqua de faire le tour du canapé. Nymphadora se retourna vers Severus, le salua et partit rejoindre Remus. Ils quittèrent finalement le salon, les Maraudeurs se souriant, complices.

Alors que Severus s'avançait encore afin de savoir qui se cachait derrière le canapé, il put distinguer la silhouette d'un enfant, jouant avec un petit train qui avançait sur un circuit. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans. Il était habillé avec une salopette bleue jean, sous laquelle le petit garçon portait un tee-shirt blanc. Des petites socquettes rayées bleues marines et blanches remontaient le long de sa cheville tandis que des sandalettes de la même couleur que le reste de la tenue finissaient d'habiller l'enfant.

Severus était stupéfait devant le petit être. Il sut d'instinct qui il était mais il avait besoin de voir son visage pour en être absolument sûr. Ce visage dont il avait si souvent rêvé, qu'il connaissait par cœur sans pouvoir réellement avoir une idée des traits. Ce fut un besoin viscéral qui s'empara de lui et il se mit à genoux sur le sol, à côté du gamin. Ce dernier releva finalement les yeux vers l'adulte. Deux regards noirs s'attrapèrent avant que le plus jeune remarque une seconde personne derrière l'inconnu. Et à ce moment-là il s'écria :

-Papa !

Sirius tendit les bras vers l'enfant qui s'y jeta. L'animagus s'assit dans le canapé, juste devant Severus, toujours à genoux au sol. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer son amant. Le Maraudeur tendit la main au potionniste pour le faire se relever et s'asseoir à côté de lui. Sirius détacha l'enfant de son torse et le posa calmement sur ses genoux, face à Severus. Les cheveux du garçonnet étaient mi- longs, de la même teinte que celui qui le tenait dans ses bras. Severus resta estomaqué devant ce petit être, ce bambin dont il avait tellement rêvé après la mort de Sirius. Maisjamais il n'avait réussi à mettre un visage sur son fils. Oh par Salazar, oui son fils !

L'enfant était resté muet devant le regard scrutateur de son père, mais au bout d'un moment, il commença à gigoter dans les bras de Sirius.

-Mon chéri, je te présente ton père, Severus. Dit l'animagus avec un immense sourire.

Le gamin ne dit rien et Severus sentit son hésitation. Mais lui-même ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il devait faire.

-Mon chéri, tu te souviens que je t'ai expliqué que tu étais un enfant spécial…

-Oui. Interrompit l'enfant, parce que j'ai deux papas.

-Oui c'est exactement ça. Tu te souviens que je t'ai parlé de lui ?

-Oui, dis le jeune garçon, sans regarder Severus. Mais tu vas pas partir hein ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Sirius.

-Non mon chéri. Toi, moi et ton père, nous allons rester tous ensemble.

Le petit semblait jauger Severus du regard et ce dernier savait très bien qu'il était en train de se demander s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou pas. Alors il laissa le regard glisser sur lui et lorsque l'enfant eut fini, Severus parla :

-Tu sais, je ne vais te faire aucun mal. Je suis juste très surpris de te voir car je pensais que je t'avais perdu à jamais et je te retrouve ici. Alors ça me fait un grand choc, mais je t'assure que je suis très heureux de te rencontrer. J'aurais aimé que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances, mais comme ça, on peut tout de même se connaître. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

L'enfant réfléchit quelques instants avant d'annoncer :

-D'accord.

Et il passa des genoux de Sirius à ceux de Severus, surpris car il ne pensait pas que son fils puisse être aussi ouvert à son égard. Scorpius entoura de ses bras le cou de son père qui enlaça très fort son fils contre lui et murmura :

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Scorpius.

Finalement, Severus relâcha l'enfant. Sirius dit au petit garçon que son goûter était sûrement prêt et qu'il pouvait rejoindre Lily dans la cuisine.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu t'y feras. Rassura Sirius. C'est sûr que ce ne sera peut-être pas très évident au départ, mais c'est ton fils, notre fils.

-Comment ? Comment ça se fait qu'il soit … comme ça ?

-Tu veux dire, qu'il ait l'apparence d'un enfant de trois ans, ainsi que les capacités ?

-Oui et puis qu'il soit là, enfin je veux dire, vraiment là avec nous ?

-Je ne sais pas. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais sur la grande place de Godric's Hollow, assis sur le bord de la fontaine et il était dans mes bras. Il avait déjà cette apparence d'un enfant de trois ans et j'ai su tout de suite que c'était Scorpius, qu'il était notre fils. Sur le coup je me suis dit que s'il était en vie, dans mes bras et en pleine rue, c'était que la guerre était finie et que j'avais dû avoir un problème de mémoire ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais lorsque j'ai vu James et Lily arriver, je me suis rendu compte que ça ne pouvait pas être ça et la seule autre option, c'était que j'étais mort.

Je suis désolé, tu sais. Véritablement désolé. Je m'en suis beaucoup voulu par la suite. Mais je… je devais y aller, je devais défendre Harry, tu comprends ?

-Sirius, Sirius. Je comprends tout à fait. Je sais que tu regrettes ton acte et ses conséquences. Mais j'avoue que je t'en ai beaucoup voulu, je crois que je t'aurais tué moi-même si tu avais ressuscité tellement j'éprouvais de la colère et de la rage envers toi. Mais la douleur et la détresse ont rapidement pris le pas. Je t'en ai énormément voulu surtout à cause de Scorpius. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment tu avais pu risquer ta vie pour ton filleul alors même que tu portais notre enfant. Puis j'ai fini par réaliser qu'Harry était aussi, en quelque sorte, ton enfant, et que c'était pour cette raison que tu t'étais senti obligé d'aller au Ministère.

Les deux amants furent interrompus dans leurs retrouvaillesquand ils entendirent du bruit derrière eux. James entra dans la pièce. Il posa des corbeilles peines de nourriture sur la table basse séparant les deux canapés et demanda :

-Hey bien, si un jour on m'avait dit que Sirius Black regarderaitd'un air totalement énamouré Severus Snape, je crois que j'aurais demandé à transférer la personne à Sainte Mangouste, section asile psychiatrique ! Lança James à la volée.

-Je dois avouer que je suis aussi surpris que James. Je ne suis arrivé que depuis peu de temps, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais pu avoir un enfant, encore moins avec Severus. Intervint Remus. Surtout que j'ai vécu avec toi au Square pendant de longues périodes parfois et que je n'ai rien vu ou remarqué.

Sirius inspira fortement et dit :

-Je ne voulais pas vous le dire, car pour moi ça n'avait pas d'importance dans le sens où je voulais que vous acceptiez Scorpius qu'importe qui était son deuxième parent. Et en plus, rajouta-t-il en regardant James, je pense qu'on aurait passé une bonne partie de notre temps à nous disputer à cause de ça, ce qui aurait énervé Lily.

-Moui, mais quand même tu aurais pu m'en parler, on est amis. Insista James. Et puis c'est vraiment étrange. Mais bon, je suppose qu'il va falloir que je m'y habitue, simplement.

Mais Sirius savait que c'était plus pourl'embêter qu'autre chose. Il lui tira la langue et alorsque James allait répliquer, Remus leva les yeux au ciel et Lily entra dans la pièce avec Nymphadora. Les deux femmes vinrent s'asseoir dans les canapés, la cousine de Sirius portant Scorpius dans ses bras qui s'y échappa directement pour rejoindre ceux de son papa.

Tandis que Remus posait des questions à Sirius sur sa relation avec Severus alors que lui-même résidait au Square, Lily, de son côté, interrogeait Severus sur ses cours, ses recherches, son statut d'espion. Finalement, la soirée s'égrena ainsi.

 _SS/SB ***** SS/SB *****SS/SB ***** SS/SB ***** SS/SB_

Severus se détendait. Il avait fallu digérer de nombreuses choses en plus du fonctionnement global de l'endroit où son âme reposait désormais. De plus, il avait eu une sérieuse discussion avec James Potter au sujet de leurs années à Poudlard et de son amitié avec Lily. Il avait d'ailleurs assuré à l'homme qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu de plus entre lui et la jeune femme. Evidemment, tout n'allait pas s'arranger d'un coup, ils avaient conscience que chacun avait des tords vis-à-vis de l'autre.

Mais à l'instant, plus rien ne comptait pour lui, hormis l'homme qui se tenait penché au-dessus d'un lit, couchant leur enfant qui s'était endormi dans ses bras. Il avait été très étonné quand son fils était venu le voir, réclamant de manger sur ses genoux. Il n'avait pu qu'accéder à cette demande, heureux que le petit garçon l'accepte aussi vite. Il voyait totalement Sirius dans cette attitude courageuse et frondeuse.

Finalement son fils avait rejoint les bras de son amant pour s'y endormir, sitôt son dessert avalé.

Les deux hommes avaient alors pris congé de leurs hôtes, Sirius entraînant Severus vers une maison à quelques pas de celle des Potter.

Ils étaient entrés rapidement, s'étaient dirigés vers la chambre du bambin afin de le changer pour la nuit.

Severus avait vu les gestes tendres et doux de Sirius qui avait réussi à changer la couche et les vêtements de l'enfant sans le réveiller. Son regard avait plané sur la courbe du dos de l'homme avec qui il avait partagé tant de choses.

Actuellement le potionniste était adossé au chambranle de la porte, ses yeux se posant sur les mains de Sirius qui caressaient le visage du garçonnet. Sa famille, voilà ce que pensa Severus en cet instant, tandis qu'un intense sentiment de chaleur et de bonheur prit place dans son corps. Alors qu'il s'approchait doucement du lit, Sirius se décala en le sentant arriver et Severus se plaça dans la même position qu'avait prise l'autre homme précédemment. Il resta là quelques instants avant de sentir l'animagus se coller tout contre lui.

-Tu pourrais m'en dire plus sur ce monde ? Questionna Severus.

-En fait, c'est assez simple. Il existe une légende ou un conte, comme tu veux, dans le monde sorcier qui explique aux enfants que lorsque les gens meurent ils vont dans une sorte d'entre-deux. Un endroit où toutes les magies des morts sont comme stockées. Lorsqu'un enfant naît, sa magie lui est transmise. Or cette magie provient des magies des sorciers qui sont morts avant lui. Parfois, toute la magie d'une seule personne est transmise au même enfant et parfois il faut une partie de la magie de plusieurs personnes. Ça dépend des cas. Mais la magie de plusieurs personnes n'est jamais donnée en intégralité à un seul enfant. C'est toujours des portions.

-Et lorsque notre magie est utilisée entièrement, soit en plusieurs fois, soit en une seule fois, où est-ce que l'on va, selon ta légende ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Le corps s'est décomposé et la magie a été transmise, alors oui, je dirais qu'il ne reste plus que l'âme de la personne que l'on a été durant notre vie. Mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle peut bien aller après. Je sais juste qu'il faut qu'on profite à fond du temps qui nous est donné car on pourrait ne plus être là demain.

Les deux amants échangèrent un long regard puis Sirius se détacha et dit :

-Bien, je te propose de changer de sujet. Tu veux que je te montre notre chambre ? Demanda l'ancien prisonnier, un immense sourire collé au visage.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner pour faire face à son amant.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'aucun de nous ne dormira cette nuit ?

-Peut-être parce que tel va être le cas, répondit Sirius, d'un ton sensuel.

Severus prit le visage de son vis-à-vis entre ses mains, apposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'en face et laissa l'animagus bouche-bée quand il déclara :

-Je t'aime, Sirius Black.

* * *

Et voilà, fini fini.

Si l'envie vous en dit, laissez un com'. Si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous avez préféré dans ce bonus ou dans l'OS d'avant, j'en serais ravie !

Si vous avez des questions, des interrogations, des choses que vous n'avez pas compris, que vous voudriez approfondir, n'importe quoi, vous pouvez laisser un MP, j'y répondrais avec un grand plaisir ! :)-

 **Note de l'auteure** : J'espère que ce petit bonus vous aura plu. Je ne pouvais pas finir Eternité par la mort de Sirius et Severus, c'était trop cruel pour moi alors j'ai décidé de faire une petite suite. Même si elle est très courte par rapport à l'OS, je me suis dit que ça en valait malgré tout la peine. Ils sont trop chou ces deux-là pour les laisser mourir. Donc voilà, j'ai beaucoup hésité sur la forme que pouvait prendre ce nouvel endroit où toute la petite famille serait réunie mais au final, je suis contente du résultat.

J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire, même s'il y a eu des moments très durs à rédiger et d'autres beaucoup plus faciles.

Je souhaite que vous ayez pris beaucoup de plaisir à lire ce texte, j'espère que ça vous a touché, plu, que vous avez aimé, voir adoré )

Elektra.

 **Note de Bêta :** Et me revoilà. Je vais faire court cette fois-ci car le Bonus est court. Je suis un peu moins fan qu'Elektra de cet ajout mais je le comprends. Mais bon, je suis une grosse sadique qui aime les fins tragiques et cruelles donc bon xD Cependant, j'ai aimé l'idée de ce monde entre-deux, avec les différentes règles établies sur l'aspect temporaire de cette situation (ce qui casse le happy end et en fait un juste milieu habile qu'Elektra a su mener avec brio). Les données sur la magie et l'hérédité de celle-ci étaient vraiment un plaisir à découvrir et j'espère secrètement que certains lecteurs seront inspirés par cette idée pour plein de fics répondant aux différentes questions laissées en suspens par le cycle d'origine. Biz et laissez des com's les biscottes !


End file.
